Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual thermal function valve in corporating bimetallic elements as actuating means and useful for instance in an automotive engine exhaust gass recirculating system.
Description of the Prior Art
Various thermally actuated valves have been used particularly for automotive applications. These valves have proven successful but still these valves have been unsatisfactory for certain applications for want of multiplicity of modes of operation.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved thermally responsive multi-function valve in which functions can be switched accurately in sequence at different predetermined temperatures so that the valve restores its former position in successive steps upon an increasing degree of temperature.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a thermally responsive valve which may be used as a quantity adjusting valve mechanism for fluid flow.